The Moon
by Shyrazie
Summary: Wryder Walker isn't a human. She is something that you wouldn't believe. Her best friend are Quil, Jacob, and Embry. Her life and prophecy puts her in danger. Why is she the most hunted girl and why do vampires want to kill her? R&R better than summary
1. Wryder Walker

**I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated my other story, Cullens get a pet, I'm very sorry. I'm at writers block on it so please don't kill me.**

**So to make it up to you guys, I decided that I'm going to write you guys a story that I have been thinking about for the last few months. I literally daydream about it, and had it go different ways so I really hope like it!**

**WrPov**

Beep, Beep, Beep

Gah! Stupid alarm clock! I could live without that damn, annoying thing. Someday, I'm going to get a hammer and murder all alarm clocks or just pull it out of the plug and throw it at a wall and burn it.

Now, I know what you are thinking. I have issues, and hate for alarm clocks. But hey you can't blame me.

Beep, Beep, Beep!

Why is that damn thing still bee-CRAP! School, I forgot about school.

I jump out of bed and rush to the bathroom. I clean my face and brush my hair and put it in a messy ponytail. I run back to my bedroom and get to closet. I pull off my tanktop and put on a blink-182 t-shirt and a black hoodie. For my pants, I chose a pair of black skinny jeans. I put on my converse and grabbed my black newsboy bag. I grab a nutri-gran bar and leave my little hut.

Yes, I don't leave with my parents. I have a reason for that too. Well you see my parents were killed by vampires. Yes, vampires. And I know you're going Oh my gosh! Vampires are real. Yeah, yeah they are just as real as werewolves.

Oh yeah! One thing I forgot to mention. I'm not exactly human. I'm a child of the moon, a.k.a werewolf in simpler way to say it. So, now I think I know what you are thinking. I can phase anytime I like expect I'm forced to phase on a full moon. I'm weaker on a new moon because there is no moon out. Get it, got it, good. Cause I'm not repeating myself.

Damn……I missed the bus. Oh well, I can run. I start running towards the school.

When I get there, I see I beat the bus. HA! Beat that bus!

"Wryder! Get your tiny ass over here," someone yelled at me. Do I really have a tiny ass? I would look to see if I did but that would look to weird.

I look to see who called my name and I saw it was Embry. Of course the little piece of shit would say I have a tiny ass.

I run up to him and say "Whats up, Tiny Balls? And don't tell me the sky is cloudy and grey with a chance of rain." He looks at me with bewildered face. What? I look up at him confused. "Did you run to school? Because you have twigs and leaves in your hair. And why do I get the Tiny Balls name?" He asks me. Wait I have twigs and leaves in my hair? I pat my hair. Yup, I do have twigs and leaves in my hair. Oh well, I'll take them out of my hair later.

"Yes, I did run to school. Before you ask why. I missed the bus because I was annoyed with my alarm trying to figure out how to murder it. And to the Tiny Balls question, it was because you said that I have a tiny ass," I said in all of one breath. Don't know how I managed to do that.

"Gee, thanks. I'm feeling the love," he said sarcastically. "Good, you should," I said. I kiss his cheek and pat his head. I walk up to Jake and Quil. I look back at Embry and what do you see, a frozen Embry touching his cheek I kissed and shocked expression. I smirk at him and look at Jake and Quil.

"What did you to the poor boy?" Quil asked. "Nothing really, just a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the head," I replied. "That explains why he looks like he is having an erection," Jacob mutters under his breath.

"Dude, why are you looking down there? Do you have a thing for him or something? Or are you going gay on us?" I asked teasingly. He starts to stutter, "Wh-What? N-n-no! No! I meant uhhh..Argh! You know what forget I said that." Quil and I snicker. He just glares at us.

"Hey Tiny Balls! Get your ass over here!" I yell at him. People just look at me like I'm crazy. Hey, I have to get the boy out of shock somehow.

Embry looks up and snaps out of his shock.

He walks up to me and puts his arm around my shoulder (more like my neck) and whispers in my ear "You're mean." I smile at that.

I give Embry my black newsboy bag, "Here you can carry that," and I jump on Jacob's back , "Lead the way to my locker." I look back at Embry and Quil. Embry looks like he could kill Jake and some expression is in his eyes. Weird. Quil, he is just happy he doesn't have to carry anything.

"Why doesn't Quil get anything to carry?" Jake grumbled. "'Cause he is my best bud and he was nice of enough to take out the twigs and leaves out of my hair. And I just realized that too. And thanks Quil for doing that," I said. I didn't even see him do that, strange…..

We get to my locker and I get my books out. I give them to Embry and jump back on to Jake's back. We get to their lockers and now I'm carrying my stuff and books. Oh, well. Our homeroom is just right across their lockers.

I grab Embry's wrist since he got all his stuff with him. We walk into the classroom and walk to our normal seats. Which is in the very back.

W sit down and I just lay my head down to rest my eyes. I'm still tire.

Embry decides to poke at my side. "You're skinny. You need to eat more," He says in my ear. I can feel his warm breath on my neck. I shiver. "You know I eat more than Quil does. So don't tell me I need to eat more. And the reason I'm skinny is because I have a fast metabolism," I said reasonably.

We hear heels clicking. Great…..Here comes the bitches, whores, sluts, and hoes. I hear a pair of heels coming close to us. Great….

"Hey Embry! Like would you like to hang out like with me like after school?" a nasally voice said. Damn, that would Kate. That girl is most wanted by the whole guy population in the town. Ugh. All she wears is see through clothes, tight and skimpy clothing too. Oh and don't forget the skimpy high heels too.

I act on my part and I sit on Embry's lap. "No, he has other plans. Sorry," I tell her. I was smirking a bit while she just scowl at me. Whatever Bitch.

I get off his lap on to my chair. "Why did you do that?!" Embry grumbled angrily. "Do you want to go out with some bitch that is brain dead and doesn't know what 2+2 equals?!" I tell him. "Yes, I do," He replied back. That's what set me off.

I got up and went to a seat far from Embry and the bitches. Gladly wasn't the front but it was near the front. I grabbed out my drawing pad and sketched whatever came to mind.

This was something I did when I was pissed off.

Quil and Jake came in. They both looked confused as to why I was sitting far away from Embry. Quil sat next to me and Jake went over to Embry. This what they do when Embry and I get into a fight.

Jake and Embry talk and now Jake looks mad at me. Boys….Always want something so brain dead and so bitchy.

"What's wrong?" Quil asks me. I love Quil like a brother. He cares more about me than the other two. That is one thing I love about Quil.

"Go ask them," I mumble. He gives me a small smile and gets up to talk to them about what happened.

I go back to my sketching and think.

The reason I didn't want Embry to go on a date with was because he is my one of my chosen mates. For a werewolf this is good. But we get more than one chosen mates. So it kind of sucks for them. For one of them to become my mate either I have to kiss them or make love to them. It depends on faith. I'm hoping for the first choice though that's just me.

I look back and see Quil giving me a sad look, Jake just content and Embry…..my eyes flashed with anger. I see the bitch sitting on his lap with him smiling at her.

I look at my sketchbook and go back to sketching.

When Mrs. Waltiz comes into the classroom saying "Knock yourselves out" That is what most do.

I look down at my sketchbook to see I drew something that looks familiar to me. It was a place in the forest. It was a little house. I think that is the next place to give me some answers that I need to know about.

If you are wondering what I need to figure out. It's about the legends in this town. I need to know if they are true.

The bell rings and I rush out of my class.

I go to my next class staying away from them.

The classes go by fast as I wait for the lunch bell to ring. I'm going to ditch school for the rest of the day.

As the lunch bell rang. I get up and walk to the doors that lead outside. I go out and walk towards the woods. I start running, fleeing for some peace.

Suddenly I got the air knocked out of me. I crashed into a tree. I look up to see something I don't like to see. The number two on my most hated list (yes alarm clocks are the number one for most hated). The man has pale white skin and gorgeous features expect for the blood red eyes. Vampire.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA! Sorry I had to leave it there. But please r&r and it will make a happy Waverly. But I will try to make the second chapter!**


	2. The men that shift into wolves

**Well here is the second chapter!**

*******

**WrPov**

This is not what I wanted to happen. Of course, the most wanted werewolf can't be left alone for some peace. If you are wondering what I mean by most wanted. My life is based on the prophecy spoken by my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great (oh yea she is very old), great, great grandma. Yup, the prophecy is that old. So is my family's bloodline. I'm the one to stop the vampires from killing our kind. Not easy or fun. So there is a reason why I'm in La Push. The Quileute legends. I need to find the men that shift into wolves. Tried Makah, they got nothing really expect really cocky boys.

Well might go back to my situation. I look at the vampire and I growl. I run up to him and jump on his back (feet on his shoulders). I pull at his head and tear it off. The high pitch, metallic screech comes out from him when I pull at his head. I start to tear his body and burn the pieces. I burned the pieces when I look at them.

Oh! I forgot to mention. Every werewolf has an element. For me I have all of them. My family didn't know why till they read the prophecy and they confirmed that I'm the girl from the prophecy.

I heard a twig snap and I look at where it came from. And I saw a giant wolf. I looked at it and smiled. I literally screamed, "YES! I FOUND WHAT I WAS LOOKING FOR!" The wolf looked at me like I was crazy. "Oh don't look at me like that. Now can you go phase or can I talk to your Alpha. Or do I have to kick your furry ass?" I told the wolf.

It looked shocked at me. I rolled my eyes.

A man came out of the woods.

"Are you the men that can shift into wolves?" I asked him before he could talk. "Yes and how do you know about it," he asked. Wow, is he dumb? "The legends," I said obviously. "Oh. Right," He said and the wolf beside him coughed (seemed like a laugh),"and I have a question for you. How did you take on that vampire when you're only human?" Did it ever come to him that I wasn't human? "I'm not human. I'm a child of the moon." I said obviously again. They both looked at me like they didn't know what I was talking about. "Werewolf," I translated for them. They still looked at me confused. "You guys are shapeshifters and I'm a werewolf meaning I'm forced to phase on a full moon," I said slowly, like I was talking to a two year old.

"Oh." That was all he said.

"Well can we go somewhere more private so I can ask you some questions?" I asked. "Yea follow me. And by the way I'm Sam Uley and that's Jared," He pointed at the wolf beside him. "It's a good thing that you were talking to Jared when you told him that he had a furry ass because Paul would have most likely kill you," Sam said. I rolled my eyes. Like he could kill me. It's not easy killing me. My skin is practically made of metal. I follow Sam and Jared.

*******

When we get to the destination. It was the little house I drew.

Jared walks the other way.

"He is going to phase," Sam said. Oh.

When we walk the porch. Sam yells out, "Emily! We have a guest!" Hmmm…Who is Emily? A woman comes from the door. She is beautiful. Even those scars give her more beauty. "Hello, I'm Emily. I'm Sam's fiancée," She says sweetly. "Hi, I'm Wryder," I told her. "Well come in. We have muffins in the kitchen," She says. MUFFINS!

I haven't had muffins since the night my parents were killed………Why did I have to think about that? It's still a touchy subject.

I sat down in a chair, right next to a guy with cropped like Sam's, nicely build-up and hot.

"Hi," I said to him. I saw a muffin and ate happily. I swallowed and said, "These are great muffins, Emily." I said to her. "Thank you. But why do you look like you haven't eaten in days? Don't your parents feed you?" She asked. I cringed at the word of parents. See very touchy subject.

"They were killed," I mumbled. It was loud enough for them to hear it. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said. "It's alright. Still touchy for me," I said. "Well, if you need anything I'm here for you," She said. Sweet woman. You don't come across someone like that very often.

I'm curious about how she got her scars. "If you don't mind me asking but how did you get your scars?" I asked her. She kind of cringed a bit. Touchy for her. And Sam glared at me. And probably touchy for him. I spoke again, "Sorry, I can see that it's a bit touchy subject. But from where I come from scar are like gift and the people are honored to be given a scar for that it shows beauty. My grandma felt honored about her scar, it was across her cheek and it gave her beauty. I'm not messing with you either," I told.

"I may share that with you if we are close friends," She said. Works for me.

"Wow, she has a lot of guts to say that to Emily," The boy next to me said, "by the way I'm Paul." So he is the one Sam talked about in the woods. Seems friendly to me not a killer. "Wryder." I said to him.

"Yea, she does have a lot of guts. She took on a vampire with her bare hands. I would say she is crazy," Jared said behind me. Paul looked as if he couldn't believe it. "I'm werewolf," I said. He groaned, "She better not be as bad as Leah. I don't think I can handle that." Who the hell is Leah? "Well, Paul. She said that we are shape-shifters not werewolves. She is the real thing. A werewolf, child of the moon." Jared said. Yay! I don't have to repeat myself today. Thank You Jared! "I don't believe it. I need the proof," Paul said. "Alright I'll give the proof. I just need to check what moon it is," I said.

"Full moon," Emily said. I looked at her confused. "Calendar," She said. Oh.

"Well, I'm going to phase tonight to give proof. And don't start with the questions. On full moons I'm forced to phase," I said. "I still don't believe the story. You two, gullible." Paul said.

"Well, I need to ask my questions. And I'm not going to repeat myself. So you better catch on," I told them, "How do you phase? What are the things you get after phasing? Do you need phase butt naked or with clothing? Is it painful? Do you have mates? And have one last question to ask but you guys need to answer the others first," I asked in one breath.

Sam answered, "Well we shift butt naked, our bones shift themselves into the wolf structure. Yes, it is painful. We gain great hearing, our temperature goes higher, so we are very warm. We do have mates. We call it imprinting. Emily is my imprint. Imprinting is like all the gravity goes and we are chain to that one person. It's a really great thing." Wow he managed good.

My last question. "Can I join your pack?" I asked.

*******

**HAHA!!!! Again with a cliffy. I just had to do that. Hope you like it. And thank .Green. for your crazy review. It made me feel happy. So the rest of click the review button and it will make a happy way way. (My nickname, weird huh?)**


	3. Spin the bottle

**Hee hee. Wasn't I mean on the last chapter! I had to do that. I wanted to keep my readers interested.**

**Well here is the third chapter!!!!!**

**WrPov**

I waited for his answer. It was like waiting for the yes as if you are proposing to someone. Though that would look weird if the girl is proposing to the guy. That would show he is a wimp too. Well this situation is kind of different.

"Yes," He said.

I jump up happily. Bouncing around happily.

"Who gave you sugar?" Jared asks. I smack his head and his face lands forward on his muffin. I burst out laughing. Paul is snickering, Emily and Sam are laughing. "You got something right there and there and there," I said still laughing. He just glares at me. Sad sucker.

"Here," Emily says, passes a towel at him. He wipes his face. "You're mean and I hate you," He mutters. "Oh, why thank you! And I love you too!" I said sarcastically. "Really?" He asks. I hit my face with my hand. "No, you idiot. That was fucking sarcasm," I told him.

He looked kind of sad. "Does little Jared have a crush on me? Oh my! I'm feeling the love," I burst out laughing. "What? N-n-no! I uhhhh…..Okay maybe I do. But hey you can't blame me. You are hot," He blushes. The blush is kind of hard to see but you can see it. I kind of blush at the comment.

"Jared, you know you are going to imprint one day. And you are not one of my chosen mates. So build a lame bridge out sperms and get over it," I told him.

"Okay, but what are chosen mates?" He asks. "Chosen mates are like soul-mates expect there are more than one. So to get your permanent mate, we either have to kiss them or make love to them," I told him. "Oh which one do you want to go for?" He asked. Damn him and his curiosity. Paul snickers. "The first one and before you asked I do have one have of my chosen mates and I have met him. It's Embry Call," I told him. "Why did you sneer his name?" He asked. How many question does he have to ask?!

I sighed and told him, "Embry is going on a date with the brain dead, bitch Kate. I told her that he had other plans to save his ass. But we got into a fight and I guess he went to go back to talk to her and now they are going on a date." "Oh, sor-," I ignored him because a wave of pain shot through my spin and I gripped the chair.

"Hey you okay?" Jared asked. I shook my head. "It's time," I told them. I hate that kind of pain. I usually phase before that happens.

We run outside to the woods. I take off my clothing expect for my undergarments. Which is a pair of grey boy shorts and a grey bra. "You don't have to cover your eyes. I phase in my undergarments. And my clothing doesn't shred when I phase. So ha!" I told them.

They open their eyes. Paul and Jared wolf whistled. I strike a pose and they clap and holler. I laugh. Then again I get a pain in my spine. Then it goes through my whole body.

I start to shake fast. I land on my knees, screaming from the pain and all of the pain stops. "Hey you ok-," someone tried to finish off their sentence but I phased into a giant fur ball.

My fur coat is pure white. It's uncommon for a werewolf to be pure white. It's actually rare. My fur coat blends in with snow, the only difference is the shine. My fur is very shiny.

"Okay, now I believe you guys," Paul said, "But damn, she is hot." I laugh. "She has a fine ass, too." Paul mutters. Wow, did I get him sexually frustrated?

"Guys go phase," Sam orders them. I follow them. Well I follow Paul. He peels off his shirt. I look at his chest. Damn, he is fine. Too bad he isn't one of my chosen mates.

Paul turns around and says, "Do you like what you see?" Yes, I do.

_You know that would have boosted up Paul's ego, if he heard you,_Jared told me.

_Oh well, it's true though,_ I said

_What is true?_ Paul asked

_Nothing, _Jared and I said in unison

_Alright, now I know we can communicate with you. Tomorrow night you have patrol with Paul, _Sam said. Awesome.

_Well you guys can phase back but I don't know about you, Wryder,_ Sam said.

_I can phase back to human when a minute pass twelve comes, and I have to howl at twelve when the moon is at its highest. _I told them, _So I'm able to go on patrol right now._

_Alright, boys tell her about patrolling and everything else, I'm going to go back Emily, _Sam said.

_Probably to knock her up,_ Paul snickered

**_***_**

They told me everything that I needed to know.

The moon is at its highest. I howl. My howl is kind of like a song. It tells what expression I am right now. Right now would be content. I howl for like a minute and stop to catch my breath. I wait awhile and I phase and grab my clothes and put them on.

Paul and Jared come out fully clothed. Well just shorts hanging dangerously low on their hips.

"So, what should we do now?" Jared asked. Hmmmm…….I think I got an idea.

"We can play spin the bottle," I said. "But where are we going to get a bottle?" they both asked.

I grab a bottle out of my bag. "Count on her to have a bottle with her," Jared muttered. "Heard that," I said.

We sit on the ground. "So who wants to spin it first?" I asked.

"Me," Jared says. He spins and it lands on Paul. He groans, "I hate that damn double." I laugh at the two.

I watch them kiss for a good 30 seconds. I was laughing my head off. It was a sight.

"So did you to turn gay?" I asked they just scowled at me. I laugh.

Paul spins it and it lands nowhere. "You gotta kiss the ground Paul," I told him. He groaned. Too bad it wasn't a moan I would love to hear that.

Paul kisses the ground and spins the bottle lands on Jared again.

The bottle has been landing on Jared and Paul, and nowhere a lot. But never me. I guess the bottle hates me.

I'm quite shocked that they haven't turned gay yet.

"Guys last spin for tonight because we got to go to school tomorrow," I yawned.

"K." They said.

Paul spins the bottle and it lands on me. ME! Oh my gosh!

Paul smirks. I get up and kiss him on the lips.

I started to pull away but Paul wanted more. He put his hands on my waist and took me down to him. I was straddling his waist and he was laying on the ground. His tongue grazes across my bottom lip and I moan. I let his tongue enter my mouth. Our tongues fight for dominance. My hands go through his hair, tugging him closer to me. My hands start to travel south. Down his chest, abs, and to the button of his shorts. I was gonna go further but we got interrupted by Jared.

"Okay! Well we should start going home, to sleep. We've got school tomorrow. So come on get up," Jared says uncomfortably.

Paul gets up and helps me up.

"Good night, Wryder." He says in my ear. I shiver and he smirks.

I run to my hut and pull off my clothes and grab my white tanktop. I brush my teeth and climb into bed. I dream about Paul and that kiss if it wasn't interrupted. Too bad Paul isn't one of my chosen mates.

*******

**Well there you have your third chapter!!!! I'm on a roll! Three chapters in one day. I think that is a record and I just started writing this story too! Well please review, it will make a happy Way Way!**


	4. Phasing and Punishments

**I don't have much to say. So here is chapter 4!**

**WrPov**

Beep, Bee-

I slammed my hand on the stupid alarm snooze button.

I get out of bed and run to the bathroom doing my usually routine. I put on dark skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt with a collar that stoops low to show some cleavage. I grab my black hoodie, black newsboy bag and my converse.

I walk out the door with an apple in my hand. Eating it. I walk to the bus stop which isn't far from here.

When I get to the bus stop. I wait for the bus to arrive. Some other kids are there waiting to.

The bus gets here and I walk into the bus, high five Mr. Tony (Bus driver) and says, "Hey Mr. Tony."

I get to my usually spot, which is next to Quil. I'm not mad at Quil, just mad at Jake and Embry.

"Hey Wry," He says, "You know they kind of regret it. They were brain dead literally like you said. I actually got fed up with after 1 minute." Of course, he would he doesn't go for bitches like they do. "I'm not mad at you, Quil. I'm mad at them. And one thing key word '_kind of_'." He sighs with relief, "I'm glad you're not pissed with me. I don't want to handle your wrath." I laugh, "They won't be getting wrath but I'm going to be ignoring them. And going to do something that will bug the shit out of them."

"Then what is it?" He asked. "I'm going to hang out with the people you call '_Hall monitors on steroids'_ . Jared and Paul are really nice and they do not do drugs or steroids. So bye!" I told.

I get up because the bus stop in front of the school. I walk out to find Jared and Paul. I see Jake and Embry but I don't walk towards them. I walk towards Paul and Jared. When I get there I see that Paul has a car.

"You know, you guys could have told me that you have a car and could of picked me up," I told them. They look down and see me. Yea, I'm starting to feel short. "Hey Wryder. Well we don't know where you live. How were we suppose to find you?" Jared asked. Wow, I never realized this but Jared does all the talking most of the time.

"You could have followed my scent," I said obviously. "Right, we could have," Paul said while pulling me to him. He starts to kiss my neck. I shiver. "You smell like a hot, beautiful, and sexy girl," Paul said huskily. Blood starts to rush up to my face, blushing.

"You know this doesn't declare we have a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship," I told him. "Hmmm….How about friend with benefits?" he asks. "Works for me," I reply back.

"I gotta go get my books and stuff. So see you guys later!" I yell back at them.

I walk to my locker, only to find Quil standing there waiting for me. Awww….this is why I love Quil like a brother. He is always there for me.

"Hey again," I tell him. "I'm not going to yell at you or anything. But I think that is the best punishment you have ever thought of! You should have seen it. Jake was shocked and a bit gloomy. Embry, well he took worse than Jake. He looked all pained and I think his eyes were filled with jealousy when Paul was kissing your neck. If looks could kill Paul would have been dead. By the way, are in a relationship with him or something?" He said. Wow that was something I wasn't expecting. "No, Paul and I are just friends with benefits," I told him, "well I got to go to homeroom. See you." I hug him and walk to homeroom.

I sit down in the seat I was seating in yesterday. I just put my head down and relax the best I can. I hear footsteps coming towards me and I know it's not them but Paul and Jared. They sit down the chairs. They make the desks and chairs look really small.

"Ummm….what are you guys doing here? And you know, you two make the chairs and desks looking really small." I told them.

"What no greeting," Paul says, "And to the chairs and desks, that's just because you're short and small, babe."

I glared at him and said, "Hey Paul and Jared. And I'm fun-sized." They just laugh at me. Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh.

"Paul and Jared. Please leave to your own homeroom classroom," Mrs. Waltiz says. What a party pooper.

"Well at least you're deliciously fun-sized. Bye babe," Paul said and kissed me on the lips. I shivered a bit. I heard a screeching sound to see Embry pissed. Quil and Jake are trying to calm him.

He looks at me but I glare at him. He sits down dejectedly.

The bells rings and Mrs. Waltiz says what she says every day.

**EmPov**

Why did I go out with that brain dead girl again? I regret it so much now. My Wryder was in the fucking arms of fucking Paul with him fucking kissing her fucking neck.

I regret it so much, that I even regret making out with Kate. Was going out with Kate worth it? No, it wasn't.

I look up to see Wryder talking to Paul and Jared. I glare at Paul, trying to burn holes through his head. Now they are laughing about something. Then Mrs. Waltiz tells them two to leave. Thank you Mrs. Waltiz, I never thought I would think that but in this case I would.

I look up again, only to see Paul kissing Wryder. My Wryder. That's when I lost it. I got, wanting to beat the pulp out of him. "Dude, calm down," Jake said. They tried I wasn't calming down. I was starting to shake. Don't know why but I was.

When she looked at me, I was hoping for a soft smile but all she gave me was the opposite. A glare. I sat down in the my chair dejectedly.

This was going to be a long gloomy day.

*******

**WrPov**

I wait for the lunch bell to ring. When it does I walk to my locker stuff my books into it and walk towards the cafeteria. I walk towards where Paul and Jared sit.

There they are with trays stacked with food. I mean lots of food.

"Hey guys. Hungry I can see." I greeted them. They look up and say 'hey' with their mouths stuffed with food.

I grab out my sandwich from my bag and eat it. I didn't take out all my food because Paul and Jared were probably going to attack me for it. I finish eating the sandwich. I pull out my soda, Dr. Pepper.

"Oh yea, I forgot to mention. Kim is going to be sitting with us later on," Jared says. "As to why is that," I asked. "Imprint," He said it obviously. Ah. See now why did the boy want to be one of my chosen mates yesterday when today he imprinted on Kim. Strange.

I drink some of my soda and grab my Doritos out of my bag. I open them and eat them. Ignoring the stares Paul and Jared were giving me. I finish off my chips and drink some more of my soda.

I was about to grab my sour punch straws but I saw a girl with black and dark brown eyes. That must be Kim. I walk up to her and introduce myself, "Hi Kim! I'm Wryder! Jared is extremely happy that you are sitting with us. And I mean happy. So happy you couldn't wipe it off literally, " I told her. She just chuckle, "That's nice to know." Haha. I'm going to have my fun and embarrass Jared. "Hey Jared," I call out to him with two thumbs up, "she's a keeper!" He looks at me taking it in. Confused poor boy but more time to embarrass him. "You know, that Jared likes you a lot. I mean a lot. It's like he is practically in love with you, literally. You know what, he is in lo-," Someone put their hand over my mouth. But I keep going on even though its muffled.

Kim giggles. I give him the thumbs up and skip over to Paul. I grab out my sour punch straws and start to eat them. "That was evil," Paul said. "But you have to admit it was funny," I said. "Yea, it was. Now can I have one?" He asks. I give him two and he eats them. I go back to mine. Paul turns my face towards him when I finish eating and drinking my soda. He has a smirk on his face. Uh oh.

He kisses me. He gets his tongue into my mouth and explores my mouth. Mmmmm……He tastes like Sour punch straws. Yum. He deepens the kiss and we hear a door slam. I look up to see that it was Embry.

I have a feeling he is going to phase.

I get up and grab Paul's hand. We rush leaving Jared and Kim alone. We follow Embry outside. Paul literally has to drag him into the woods. Fighting him too. I guess he is quite pissed.

When we get to the woods. Paul gets in front of me and mutters, "Stay back." I do what he says. And I watch Embry. He screams in agony. And then he shakes and shifts into a giant fur ball. It was like a blur.

In front, of me is a gray wolf with a bit of black spots. "Well we know he can't use those anymore." I point out to the shredded clothing.

"I gotta get Sam," Paul said, "stay here and watch him." Paul leaves running and I think phasing too.

"Well Embry, we need to wait for Sam. They are going to give you a pair of shorts and info on what you are." I told, "By the way, this doesn't mean you're off the hook. I'm still pissed off at you."

He looks down solemn.

We wait for awhile. Then I hear footsteps. And it's not Sam or Paul.

It's a Vampire. Not good. (A/N: Should I end it here? No, but I'm going on with it)

Crap…..Not good. Definitely not good. I have a new shape-shifter in front of me and he doesn't even know how to fight.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He looks at me then Embry, "A child of the moon and a new shape-shifter. Who to take on first. I'll go with the newbie," he said.

That was it. I took off my clothing expect for the undergarments (of course). And I phased. I growled at him.

Tackling him down and tearing him apart and burning him.

_What the hell?! What was he talking about and what did he mean by child of the moon and new shape-shifter. What am I? _Embry asks

_You're a shape-shifter. There would be no way in fucking hell you would be a child of the moon, and I'm the child of the moon meaning by I'm a werewolf! _I said.

I walk away and phase to see Sam and Paul there. "What happened?" They asked. "Vampire," that is all I said. "Well, you might as well tell the damn, stupid boy about the legends," I tell Sam.

Embry flinches as to seeing I'm still pissed off at him.

"Yes, we need to do that," Sam says.

And he starts to tell him about the legends and what we are.

And you want to know what Embry did after he phased and got into some shorts. He fainted. What a wimp and puss he is. Why is he one of my chosen mates again?

*******

**Well there you have it another chapter! I think I did good. And I'm feeling proud. So please review it will make a happy Way Way….and wow what a wimp and puss, Embry is.**


	5. What just happened?

**Thank you, you two for your reviews (.Green. and -9DumblesdoresArmy5-). So for that I will keep updating. Here is the chapter 5!**

**WrPov**

Sam and Paul carried Embry's body to the house. I just tagged along because I didn't want to go back to school. Who would want to go back to school?

"He is a wimp, Jared and I took all that in stronger than him," Paul muttered.

"Yea, well he got it worse than the two of you. First a shifting, then a vampire, and being told everything about, that is much more than what you and Jared got." Sam stated out.

"Jared was worse than me," Paul said. "Why is that?" I asked. "He kept on freaking out and he started to chase his tail," Paul snickered. I would have loved to see that. I laugh.

"You know that dogs do that when they are bored," I said.

"Really?" Paul asked and I nodded my head. "So do you do that when you're bored?" Paul asked.

"No, I do something different," I said. "Well then what is it?" He asked again.

"I'll show you," I said.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. When I did that I had a ball of air that you could see in my hand, fire in the other, water going around me, a flower growing as tall as me, and lightning shooting out of my arms. And THUD was heard.

And what do you see. Paul laying on ground unconscious. Wow and I thought Embry is a wimp.

I stopped what I was doing and said, "Well I'm not carrying him. But I'll do this." And I made Embry's and Paul's body float in the air. "Couldn't you have done that before?" Sam asked. "Well I just thought of it. So don't blame me, blame the tree." I said laughing. I was laughing cause Sam looked at me like I was crazy.

We start walking to the house with two floating bodies.

*******

When we got there, I laid them on two couches.

I went over to where Paul was not really caring about Embry and thought of a way to get Paul to wake up. I smirked when I knew what to do. You know payback is really a bitch.

I get onto of Paul straddling and I nipped at Paul's lip. I nipped at bottom lip, behind and under his ear, and down his neck to his collarbone. I did this several times to coax him awake.

He had a good large amount of bites on him. It will go away in a day. He moans and I stop.

"Wakey, Wakey Paul," I whispered in his ear.

I felt something hard grow under me. And I ended up giggling. He is probably really sexually frustrated right now.

He groans, "That was just mean and evil." "Well payback is a bitch," I told him in his ear.

I get up and he rubs his pants (where he needs to rub it).

"So….How are we going to wake him up?" Paul asked. "Leave him like that," I said.

"Why?" Paul whined. Whining doesn't do good on him, but it kind of does do good on Embry a bit-WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!

"Cause Embry would have loved it if I did what I did to you on him. And I'm still fairly pissed at him." I pointed out.

He groans a Whatever at me. And that kind of pisses me off.

I get up and leave. He asks, "Where are you going?" "Patrolling without you," I simply said and left.

*******

**EmPov**

Ugh! What the hell happened?

The memories come back to me. I'm a freaking shape-shifter from our fucking legends. Great….

I feel someone poking at my side. I hope that is Wryder though my chance would be really low.

I open my eyes, groaning. When I open them, I see Jared, Sam, and him.

Paul is covered in bites and he smells like Wryder. Wryder smells like blueberries and lavender.

Want to know what I did? I attacked him. We were throwing punches at each other. I was pissed because he was all over MY Wryder.

If you're wondering why I say My Wryder is because I started to have these kind of feelings for her a few weeks ago. And going out with that brain dead bimbo was a really big mistake.

I feel someone pull me off of him.

"STOP IT THE BOTH OF YOU! THIS IS STUPID!" My Wryder screams at us. She was the one who pulled off I think.

My Wryder has always been a strong girl. Stronger than Jake for a matter of fact.

But something seemed odd. Her hands weren't holding us off. It was air. Literally Air. And I'm not crazy. It was Air and I could see it with my bare eyes.

"You two, are just so immature!" She yells at us and leaves.

Could this day get any worse?

**WrPov**

I can't believe those two immature idiots. Fights like are just immature. They are just so aggravating.

*******

Two weeks later after the incident.

I haven't talked to or looked at Embry for two weeks. Paul, I forgave him after 3 days. He wasn't the one who started the fight.

Today is the day Embry goes back to school. Not excited. Yay…….Not really.

I do the same routine, walk to Paul's car, and get to the locker and homeroom. The routine is getting quite boring now.

I got to my usual seat which was away from Quil and Jake. But now Quil is sitting beside me and Jake behind me.

Embry came in and of course girls ogled his body. He sat down next to Jake and they ended up in an argument. And it ended with Jake muttering "Stupid Hall Monitors on steroids."

*******

Right now I was waiting for the lunch bell again….

It rang and I ran. I was hating the spot I was sitting at. It was next Embry.

I put my books in my locker and walked to the cafeteria and sat down next to Paul and his mountain of food.

Kim and Jared were sitting next to each other. More like cuddling. Literally it's disgusting. But I got over it.

Embry sat in front of me. I roll my eyes and go back to eating.

I hear heels clicking this way and I groan. "Hello Embry. Why don't you look very fantastic today." A nasally voice said. Ugh hate her.

She turns Embry's chair around (well she tried, the boy is heavy.). She straddles him in the chair and I think tried to be seductive. But that was when I left…Hate her.

**EmPov**

God….What is up with her. I'm really starting to hate her. This stupid, blonde, bimbo made Wryder leave and I don't like it.

She is straddling me into the chair, it wasn't seductive. Kate felt that I wasn't getting hard. So she tried bouncing on me. Wasn't working, actually it looked really stupid and desperate.

I pushed her off me and said, "Get off me, you bitch."

I got up to find My Wryder.

When I found her. She was in an empty hallway. I grab her arm and turned her around.

I finally got to look into those deep dark brown chocolate eyes after two weeks. And I felt like gravity was being shifted and Wryder was the only one holding one holding me down to earth. Everything was perfect about her. Her dark brown hair was perfect, her partly pale skin was flawless, her eyes were a beauty to stare into, and everything was perfection.

Oh shit what just happened….?

**WrPov**

What the hell has just happened?!

*******

**Happy April fools!!!! I hope you guys like it. I had to leave it there. Embry finally imprinted on Wryder but even though he is her chosen mate, she won't take it so well. So please review it will make a happy Way Way **


	6. Torturing Plans

**So sorry I didn't update earlier today but I was banned from electronics from 1 to 3 because its good Friday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So now I'm going to give you the next chapter. It might be short cause for some odd reason I'm nearing writer's block again because I've been thinking about a story I'm doing by paper.**

**WrPov**

What the hell?!

Why is Embry looking at me like he finally got to see the light for the first time?!

"Oh, shit." Jared mutters.

"What happened?!" I ask him. Kim is right behind him. She already knows about the whole werewolf thing. She took it quite well. She whacked Jared with a baseball bat a couple times in different places. I don't think the wolf is gonna be able to produce anything. But after the smacking and seeing Paul phase back to human in front of her (loved the sight, but Kim and Jared didn't….butt naked Paul, you know he, Paul, has a really giant penis), it convinced her.

"Imprinting," He said. Oh no….well no wait, that's kind of good. He is one of my chosen mates. So that is a good thing. I think. But I'm not letting him off the hook that easy, even if he imprinted. I got my ideas for torturing him and ignoring him.

Paul walked into the hallway and growled and was visibly shaking. He ran out and I followed him. "Paul!" I yelled out to him.

"What?!" He yelled. "Look I'm sorry. But that is just how things are. We can still be friends without the benefits part." I told making sure I said 'without the benefits part' loud and clear for him to get my point. "So you're just going to let him off the hook, just like that? Since he imprinted on you," He grumbled. "No," I said with a smirk on my face, "I have my ways with torture, he won't be getting off easy after what he had done without a price to pay." He saw my smirk, he knew I was up to no good. After what I had done to wake Paul two weeks ago. He would know.

"You're an evil girl," he muttered as I walked away. Maybe I was but then again I was swaying my hips a bit much making Paul groan. I smirked. This would be fun.

I walk back into the hallway.

"I told him the things I know," Jared said, "He needs to go to Sam though to get more about what had happened."

"Okay." I said with my smirk showing on my face. He paled if that was possible with his skin.

"What are you thinking about doing?" He asked. "Nothing," I said innocently.

"Oh come on, Jared." Kim said in his ear. She probably knew what I was thinking.

Kim is such a great friend. Ever since Jared imprinted on her, she became my best bud. We come up with great ways to torture the boys.

But if you are talking about Leah. We are almost alike. Paul didn't like that. He actually hated that. But Leah was like my sister. I think she could have done great with my big brother. Sucker part, I don't know if he is alive or not.

"Well, we should skip school to go see Sam," I told Embry. He nodded his head in agreement.

Embry put his arm around my waist. Since when did he think it was okay to do that? I swatted his arm away from me. He looked down rejected. Oh get over it pup. You still aren't off the hook.

We walked to Sam and Emily's. I felt like being lazy so I walked.

When we got there, Sam just looked at us confused.

"Shouldn't you guys be in school?" He asked.

"The boy imprinted." I said.

"Oh, on who?" He asked Embry. I think I saw pity in his eyes. I guess that is because Embry is one of my chosen mates. Well here is a shocker….

"Wryder," Embry muttered. Well there is your shocker. Sam looked at me and I shrugged.

"Well now you don't have to pick a chosen mate now," He said lowly under his breath.

"What?" Embry said. "Nothing," Sam and I said unison.

"Well come on," Sam said.

I walked to the woods. "Where are you going? This includes you too." He said.

Ugh! I walk into the house, away from Embry. Another torture plan. Sitting far from him as I can.

He looked like he was in pain. Ha! It was working.

Sam looked at the both of us and just shook his head. Probably he knew I was torturing him.

Oh well……Wow I'm careless.

"So……," Sam began with the imprint talk and probably go on with 'the talk'.

*******

After the whole talking thing, and the uncomfortable talking. Embry and I decided to go patrolling.

I had a smirk on my face and it was showing in my eyes.

When we got to where we have to take off our clothes and phase. I decided to give Embry a strip show since he wasn't taking his eyes off me. I could feel his eyes on me too.

I took off my hoodie and shirt. I did it in the way the strippers would do it. I heard Embry breathing fast. I unbuckled my stud belt and took off my pants. I bend in a somewhat slutty and sexy way. I put my clothing hidden in a bush.

I chose a good day to wear black lace undergarments.

I took off my shoes. And I walked over to Embry, swaying my hips and stood in front of him. I took off his shirt. But I think he took off his shoes. My hand slid down to where his pants are. He is probably thinking he is getting something out of this. I unbuttoned his pants and grabbed his penis.

I heard Embry intake a breath. I stood on my tip toes and my lips were under the his ear. I gave him 'little Embry' a stroke and nip at his neck. And I turned around and phased. He groaned.

Let the games, well torture, begin boy. I ran off to patrol.

*******

**Well there you guys go. Quite steamy huh? He is not off the hook at all. And I have to explain why Embry didn't imprint sooner, that way I won't complaining**

**I believe that to imprint that the imprinter needs to look into the imprintee's eyes to imprint.**

**Please review it will make a happy Way Way.**


End file.
